1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to control devices and computer-readable media comprising computer-readable instructions for control devices. More specifically, the invention relates to reading documents and generating files corresponding to the read documents.
2. Description of the Related Art
Software for use in an optical character recognition (“OCR”) process exists. Known OCR software scans an original table, recognizes the table by recognizing vertical and horizontal lines, and generates an electronic file in a table compilation software format. The known technology and software generates an electronic file in a single file format, such as a table compilation format.